


A Terceira Rainha

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: AU em que Elia, Lyanna e Cersei se casam com Rhaegar - “Você deveria ter me avisado que ele era assim antes de eu ter me casado com ele”
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Terceira Rainha

Era um belo dia no Porto Real e Lyanna acordou sozinha em sua cama. Como ela o fazia na maior parte dos dias. A segunda Rainha então andou para o pátio para ver seu filho em seu treinamento de espada, a espada ainda era de madeira mas ela podia ver que logo ele passaria para a de ferro. 

Jon era bom, quase tão bom quanto ela era na sua idade. Provavelmente melhor do que ela era agora, havia muitos anos desde que a segunda rainha tinha segurado uma espada. 

No meio do treino ela foi andar pelo jardim e no fundo deste entre os sebes ela encontrou a segunda rainha também lá, o sol da manhã batendo contra seus cabelos dourados. 

Havia anos desde que Cersei havia se tornado a terceira esposa de Rhaegar, e até mais anos desde que Lyanna a tinha visto pela primeira vez. Na ocasião no torneio de Harrenhal ela se lembrava de não entender porque seus irmãos estavam tão fixados olhando para Ashara Dayne quando havia Cersei Lannister no mesmo cômodo, como qualquer um poderia olhar para qualquer outra pessoa quando havia uma beleza como aquela presente. 

Ela parecia até bela agora, com lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos. 

“O que aconteceu ?” Lyanna perguntou. 

Cersei se espantou ao ouvir a sua voz, e rapidamente limpou as lágrimas com sua mão e disse :

“Bom dia Stark. O que você quer ?”

“Bom dia Lannister. Eu quero que você me conte porque você está chorando”

Lyanna quase podia ver os pensamentos por trás dos olhos verdes da terceira Rainha, seu orgulho batalhando com sua tristeza, com sua vontade de colocar tudo pra fora. Para a sua surpresa o segundo ganhou. 

“Eu apenas percebi que meu marido não me ama, e que ele nunca vai amar. Então eu vim aqui para ter um pouco de privacidade”

Lyanna esperou que ela continuasse, mas Cersei só disse isso. Após alguns segundos ela percebeu que isso era tudo que havia. 

“Ele não ama nenhuma de nós. Tudo que importa para ele é sua profecia, seu legado, ter o príncipe que foi prometido. Tente não levar pro lado pessoal”

“Como eu posso não levar pro lado pessoal ? Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis” 

Isso nunca foi verdade para Lyanna. Houve um tempo que ela quis Rhaegar muito. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela também queria uma vida de aventuras e de ser reconhecida mais como a filha de Lorde Rickard Stark. O que ela conseguiu foi uma vida em um palácio como a segunda esposa de um Rei que tudo indicava um dia enlouqueceria como seu pai o fez antes dele. O que ela conseguiu foi quase uma guerra ter acontecido, o que ela conseguiu foram cochichos a chamando de uma ninfeta e uma puta mesmo após o casamento. Mas ela também não achava que isso era verdade para Cersei. Lyanna admirava Elia, sua dignidade e sua elegância perante a todas as coisas que Rhaegar a fez passar. Mas em Cersei ela via alguém mais similar a si mesma. Alguém mais feroz, alguém que queria mais do mundo e que estava muito puta por não ter conseguido. 

“Ele fez algo específico para fazer você perceber isso ?”

“Oh você não sabe ainda ? Nosso pequeno grupo de três logo vai ganhar uma nova participante, Rhaegar pretende tomar Daenerys como uma quarta esposa assim que ela florescer” 

“Eu achei que ela seria para Viserys ou Aegon”

“Eu também, mas aparentemente ele acha que há algumas profecias falando sobre ela”

“Isso é...bem típico do Rhaegar”

“Você deveria ter me avisado que ele era assim antes de eu ter me casado com ele”

Cersei não precisava esclarecer o que ela quis dizer com isso. Rhaegar não era cruel, as vezes ele era charmoso e até gentil com todas as três, mas ele também não hesitava em fazer coisas que ele sabia que ia machucá-las, tal fator nem pesava em seu julgamento ou consciência, já que para ele tudo era em nome do bem maior, em nome de destino. E ela, e Cersei, e Elia não rainhas realmente apenas peões para ele mover para conseguir o que ele queria. 

“E dizer o que Cersei ? Corra enquanto você ainda tem tempo ? Você teria me ouvido ? Você teria sequer se importado ?”

“Não. Mas você ainda assim deveria ter dito. Eu te odiaria menos agora se você tivesse dito”

“Eu não acho que você me odeie agora” 

“Você está errada, eu odeio você, eu odeio ele, eu odeio esse lugar, eu odeio todo mundo” ela disse e começou a chorar de novo. 

Chorar como uma criança, com grandes lágrimas peroladas escorrendo por seu rosto. Apesar do que ela tinha acabado de dizer o instinto de Lyanna era de consolá-la. 

Lyanna a tocou meio esperando um tapa mas o que Cersei fez foi segurar ela e começar a chorar contra seu peito. E Lyanna começou a acariciar seus cabelos dourados como ela fazia com Jon quando ele estava chorando. Em alguns pontos arriscando leves beijos na sua testa. 

Após se acalmar um pouco Cersei disse :

“Eu ainda te odeio mas por favor fique aqui comigo um pouco mais?”

“Eu vou ficar por quanto tempo você precisar” 


End file.
